Yogya
by baerryriana
Summary: Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa compact cassette dalam genggamannya berhasil menarik keluar sebuah memori tentang Yogyakarta pada pertengahan 90-an


**Yogya**

 **By baerryriana**

 **Summary**

Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa sebuah _compact cassette_ dalam genggamannya berhasil menarik keluar sebuah sebuah memori tentang Yogyakarta pada pertengahan 90-an

 **Notes**

Disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu Yogyakarta yang di cover oleh Ungu

.

.

.

Aromanya masih sama, tak pernah berubah. Sapa hangat, senyum ramah, serta rasa nyaman di tengah hiruknya pun tak terasa asing sama sekali. Mungkin beberapa tatanan telah berubah namun jiwa tak pernah berdusta tentang sebuah rasa. Dia rindu akan sebuah hangat kata pulang.

Minggu lalu sebuah _compact cassette_ menarik paksa sebuah memori lama yang terpendam. Sebuah asa yang meyakinkan dirinya untuk segera kembali, untuk pulang setelah sekian lama berkelana.

Tidak. Ini bahkan bukan kali pertama dia pulang. Mana tega dia membiarkan sang kekasih bertahan sendiri di tengah padang sepi?

Jadi, disinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri tegap dengan setelan jas terbaik yang dia punya. Berusaha tampil istimewa demi pemilik hati. Segenggam daisy di tangan kanan dan sebuah _rekorder poket portable_ dengan earphone yang setia melantunkan suara sang pujaan di tangan kiri.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, satu senyum manis menyapa indra.

"Chanyeol, aku pulang," lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Tapi dia tahu. Kekasihnya tak mungkin tuli.

.

Baekhyun mengenalnya awal September pertengahan tahun 90, saat semester genap di mulai. Sebuah sapa hangat menghampiri saat dia kebingungan di tengah koridor kampus.

Baekhyun kira pemuda tersebut akan menarik keluar dirinya dari ketidaktahuan. Nyatanya tidak. Pemuda tinggi itu menambah pusing kepalanya saat logat khas daerah terucap dari lisannya.

" _Nggoleki opo_?"

Saat itu juga Baekhyun ingin kembali ke negara asalnya. Menyesali keputusan untuk mengambil study exchange ke negara dengan julukan _Zamrud Khatulistiwa_ ini.

Baekhyun kira dengan berbekal tiga bahasa saja cukup untuk memudahkan komunikasi disini. Namun anggapannya salah saat mendengar bahasa yang terucap pemuda di hadapannya. Setiap frasa yang dia ucap tidak ada di kamus Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Korea bahkan Bahasa Inggris sekalipun. Asing, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Mungkin sosok di hadapannya sadar akan setiap gurat kebingungan yang Baekhyun tampilkan. Terbukti saat dia meralat ucapannya.

"Mencari apa?"

Hela napas kasar terdengar. Itu Baekhyun yang tak tahu sejak kapan diafragma menahan karbondioksida yang ingin keluar dari hidungnya.

Dia lega, sungguh.

"Mencari kelas politik internasional,"

Pengucapannya aneh. Baekhyun tahu persis hal tersebut. Apalagi ekspresi heran yang diberikan orang dihadapannya terpampang jelas.

"Saya tak pernah melihatmu, mahasiswa kelas mana? A? B? atau D?"

Lisannya terlalu cepat bergerak. Baekhyun hampir tak mengerti jika saja dia tak mendengar kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan.

"Saya baru, study exchange dari Korea Selatan,"

Pemuda dihadapannya mengangguk. Gestur tanda mengerti. Baekhyun sudah mempelajari itu di negara asalnya.

"Ruang berapa?"

"G-3C,"

Hening. Pemuda itu hanya diam memandang koridor di belakangnya.

Saat itu juga Baekhyun berkesempatan memandang lebih sosok di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tinggi, Baekhyun hanya sebatas telinganya. Kulitnya putih bersih tampak berbeda dari kebanyakan penduduk Indonesia. Ketika dia berbalik, saat itu juga Baekhyun sadar bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini memiliki garis wajah keturunan Tionghoa.

"Kelasmu ada di lantai atas," telunjuknya mengarah ke langit-langit koridor, "Dua ruang setelah tangga,"

" _Ne, gamsahamnida_ ," ungkapan terimakasih terlontar di luar kendali. "Maksud saya terimakasih,"

Secepat mungkin Baekhyun memperbaiki bahasa yang diucapkannya dan tingkah gugupnya itu memancing senyum tipis dari sosok tegap di hadapannya.

"Saya dari Korea Selatan juga. Jangan sungkan pada saya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pipinya memerah.

"Apa margamu?"

"Byun,"

"Namamu?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

"Ahh begitu," dia mengangguk, tangan kanan terulur, "Saya Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol,"

Tangan Baekhyun maju menyambut gestur salam kenal. Jari lentik menggenggam tangan lebar berotot khas pekerja keras dan saat itu lah sebuah benang tak kasat mata menghubungkan keduanya dalam takdir berujung pada memori yang enggan terlupa.

.

Yogyakarta selalu punya titik ramahnya sendiri. Kehangatan yang diberikan seakan enggan terlepas dari pelukan semua orang yang pernah merasakannya. Kesibukan di tengah kota seakan berbeda dari kebanyakan kota besar lain. Mungkin individu disana memang memiliki titik sibuknya sendiri, tapi mereka selalu punya waktu untuk saling menyapa.

Awal Baekhyun datang ke kota ini, dia merasa akan menjadi individu yang terasingkan. Menjadi sosok yang hanya diam di pojokkan dan memperhatikan segala hal. Namun kenyataan berbeda jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

Detik pertama saat dia memasuki asrama kampus, dia disambut baik oleh penjaga asrama. Lalu beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah berbincang di teras menyapanya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Keramahan yang mahasiswa Yogyakarta berikan tidak sampai disitu saja. Beberapa dari mereka membantu membawakan kopernya dan mengantarnya ke kamar di lantai lima.

Lalu kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu pun membuktikan keramahan yang Yogyakarta miliki. Seorang pemuda yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol membantunya mencari kelas. Memutuskan untuk mengantarnya karena Baekhyun hanya diam berdiri setelah Chanyeol berlalu darinya.

Dari apa yang Baekhyun tangkap melalui indranya, Chanyeol merupakan sosok yang baik. Meskipun penampilannya sedikit berantakan, sangat tipikal mahasiswa perantauan. Chanyeol mengenalkannya pada beberapa mahasiswa yang sudah ada di kelas politik internasional tersebut. Bahkan meminta mereka untuk memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu terbiasa dengan kehidupan di Korea yang sangat individual jadi dia merasa canggung saat beberapa mahasiswa asli Yogyakarta menyapanya dan mengajaknya berbincang. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan beberapa anggukan atau gelengan karena bahasanya belum lancar.

"Dia belum lancar berbahasa. Berbicaralah dengan pelan dan bantu dia mengenal beberapa bahasa daerah Yogya,"

Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya menjelaskan tanpa diminta oleh Baekhyun. Tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disisinya. Sebuah gurat yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun terpesona dan membuatnya menunduk malu.

Baekhyun tak percaya pada cinta pada pandang pertama. Karena menurutnya jenis cinta macam itu hanya memandang fisik belaka. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun merasa hatinya menghangat oleh sebuah senyum sekilas? Mengapa untuk pertama kalinya perutnya merasa mulas hanya karena sebuah kebaikan biasa?

Maka saat itu juga Baekhyun menyimpulkan satu hal. Dia jatuh cinta pada Yogyakarta. Pada semua hal yang dimiliki kota ini. Penduduknya, keramahannya, kesibukkannya, dan mungkin pada mahasiswa di sampingnya. Park Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyesal mengenalnya. Justru dia merasa sangat beruntung mengenal Chanyeol di kota ini. Yogyakarta seakan bertambah hangat akan kedatangan sosok Chanyeol di kehidupannya.

Daisy di tangannya dia genggam erat. Tidak. Dia belum siap bertemu Chanyeol sekarang.

Baekhyun berbalik, memutar tujuan ke tempat lain.

Wajahnya menengadah menatap langit sore Yogyakarta. Semburat senja membuat hatinya tenang. Membuktikan pada diri bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar berada di tengah kehangatan Yogyakarta.

Senja yah?

Aah dia jadi rindu satu momentum indah saat Chanyeol menunjukkan sisi manisnya dahulu. Senyum kecil muncul seiring jarinya yang menekan tombol _playback_ pada _recorder pocket portable_. Samar alunan nada dari suara berat sang kekasih mengalun indah di telinga. Sepenggal memori kembali muncul ke permukaan berkat _compact cassette_ yang terputar.

Itu terjadi pada bulan ketiga setelah keduanya saling bertukar sapa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah semakin akrab. Baekhyun tak lagi canggung dan Chanyeol menyukai detik yang dia lalui untuk lebih mengenal Baekhyun.

Siapapun yang melihat sorot keduanya akan tahu. Mereka saling memiliki rasa yang lebih dari teman. Keduanya saling mencintai, meski dengan cara yang berbeda.

Chanyeol akan menikmati setiap langkah yang dia lalui bersama Baekhyun. Seperti senja saat ini, saat keduanya melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan menuju tanah lapang dekat asrama.

Sesederhana senja yang menenangkan, keduanya berjalan tanpa suara. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada obrolan. Hanya kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam erat seakan enggan terlepas.

Langkah tenang itu akhirnya sampai pada tujuan. Tanah lapang kini tertangkap oleh retina. Beberapa anak kecil berlarian, berusaha merebut bola yang tengah dimainkan oleh para remaja. Pemandangan biasa yang selalu Chanyeol lihat saat senja tak diguyur hujan.

Pada sisi lain tanah lapang tersebut terdapat beberapa mahasiswa tengah bermain volly. Chanyeol memutuskan bergabung bersama mereka. Menarik Baekhyun saat si mungil tersenyum menatap tingkah beberapa anak kecil tadi.

"Chanyeol, kenapa mereka menggemaskan?"

"Aku pikir, kau jauh lebih menggemaskan dari mereka,"

Rona merah tak luput menyapu kedua permukaan pipi Baekhyun. Dia sudah biasa dengan mulut manis Chanyeol. Tapi tubuhnya tidak. Tiap kali pemuda jangkung itu berkata manis, pipinya akan merona, jantungnya akan berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya, dan tangannya tanpa sadar akan berkeringat.

Dan Baekhyun sadar betul bahwa dia jatuh semakin dalam pada sosok Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dibiarkan duduk di tepi lapangan bersama beberapa mahasiswa lain. Chanyeol melepas topi dan jaket yang dia kenakan dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Kau tunggu aku disini. Pakai ini, aku tak mau kau kepanasan,"

"Iya, terimakasih,"

Satu senyum manis Baekhyun berikan pada pemilik hati dihadapannya ini.

"Jangan bosan ya,"

Chanyeol membelai pelan pipi Baekhyun yang lembut itu dengan perlahan.

"Tidak _kok_ ,"

"Pulang nanti aku antar ke tempat yang istimewa,"

Raut penasaran muncul pada wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia, nanti saja. Sudah ya, aku mau main,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol berdiri, melambai singkat pada Baekhyun, lalu bergabung pada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang bermain volly.

Sekali lagi Yogyakarta menunjukkan keramahannya. Tanah lapang itu menjadi bukti bahwa untuk bermain bersama tak harus membedakan usia, kasta, atau bahkan pendidikan. Semua berbaur menjadi satu disini. Tersenyum bersama, saling melempar tawa menikmati senja bersama.

Retina Baekhyun menangkap bagaimana para remaja menggiring bola dengan riang sambil sesekali bercanda dengan anak kecil di sekitar mereka. Baekhyun juga melihat keakraban yang nampak pada sisi tanah lapang yang digunakan untuk bermain volly. Beberapa mahasiswa berbaur dengan pemuda desa, saling mengoper bola, tertawa bersama tanpa memperdulikan skor dan kemenangan. Mereka hanya ingin bermain, melepas penat di tengah kesibukan kampus.

Baekhyun pikir senja seperti ini tidak akan dia dapatkan di Seoul. Kota itu terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mencari keakraban dari penduduknya. Jadi dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menikmati suasana menyenangkan senja itu.

Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit senja dengan kemerahannya yang selalu berhasil menenangkan jiwa. Matanya tertutup meresapi segala suara yang berhasil masuk ke indranya. Sudut bibirnya naik seiring gelak tawa dari beberapa anak kecil. Baekhyun yakin, suatu hari nanti dia akan merindukan suasana ini.

Perlahan senyumnya luntur saat dirasa ada bayang dihadapannya. Matanya terbuka, siluet pemuda tinggi tertangkap retina.

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Lihatlah keringatmu,"

Baekhyun mengambil sebotol air dari tasnya. Mengangsurkan pada Chanyeol yang masih terengah dihadapannya.

Baekhyun pikir senja saat itu bertambah indah dengan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah menenggak air minum dengan bermandikan rona kemerahan senja. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana jakun tegas Chanyeol bergerak seiring air masuk ke rongga kerongkongannya. Bahkan dia menahan napas melihat keringat yang menetes melewati pelipis si jangkung itu.

Definisi nyata dari sebuah keindahan.

"Ayo,"

Baekhyun tersadar, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Dua tangan saling bersambut, satu diantaranya menggenggam erat. Gestur melindungi yang membuat Baekhyun menyungging sebuah senyuman.

Sadar akan senyum yang ditawarkan, Chanyeol memandang lekat sosok mungil dihadapannya. Dia indah, murni, dan Chanyeol cinta.

Chanyeol membalas senyum dengan tak kalah hangat. Sebelah tangannya merangkul Baekhyun, menuntunnya ke destinasi lain senja itu.

Warung makan sederhana menjadi tujuan berikutnya. Sebuah tempat makan berdinding kayu sekaligus bambu kepang. Hanya ada tiga meja panjang dengan empat kursi disetiap sisinya.

Sebuah lemari kaca berada disisi depan. Memamerkan berbagai jenis makanan menggugah selera meski terkesan sederhana jauh dari kata mewah. Beberapa sayur-mayur berjajar pada rak pertama, berbagai olahan dari telur ayam tertata pada rak kedua, dan beberapa olahan ayam maupun ikan laut berada di rak paling atas. Tak lupa _gudeg_ sebagai tuan rumah yang tersaji pada sudut depan rak pertama seakan menawarkan diri untuk disinggahi pertama.

Kesan murahan mungkin akan terbayang pada benak orang yang memandang sekilas. Namun siapa sangka di tengah kesan _murahan_ itu bisa diperoleh kehangatan rumah yang tak bisa didapat dimanapun?

Baekhyun langsung merasakan kehangatan tersebut sejak melewati pintu warung. Beberapa orang menyapanya atau tepatnya Chanyeol yang memang sudah dikenal pengunjung warung ini. Meskipun begitu, mereka seakan menolak lupa dengan entitas mungil disebelah Chanyeol. Bertanya dengan logat khas yang entah mengatakan apa karena Baekhyun belum terlalu terbiasa dengan bahasa daerah Yogyakarta.

Yang jelas Baekhyun merasa ada nada menggoda dari pertanyaan tersebut yang membuat telinga Chanyeol memerah.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun terlalu ingin tahu. Mungkin bertanya bukanlah hal yang salah.

"Aku malu, ayo cepat duduk,"

"Kenapa malu?"

Chanyeol bungkam masih dengan telinga yang memerah. Tangannya menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Apa yang mereka katakan padamu? Kenapa kau malu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. Tepat pada mata sipit yang terlalu indah bila hanya digambarkan dengan kata. Baekhyun itu sempurna dan Chanyeol sangat takut kehilangan dirinya.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mereka bertanya padaku apa kau pasanganku dan mereka juga mengatakan bahwa kita berdua cocok, saling melengkapi,"

Chanyeol mengatakan dengan satu hembus napas dan langsung mengalihkan atensi pada hal lain selain Baekhyun. Kakinya selalu bergerak mengetuk lantai, tangannya sesekali mengusap tengkuk, dan dia beberapa kali membasahi bibir. Jelas sekali sedang menutup rasa gugup.

Manis, itu hal pertama yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Dia baru tahu kalau Chanyeol juga bisa bertingkah menggemaskan. Jadi dia meraih sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang bebas untuk menarik perhatian. Bergeser mendekat secara perlahan, lalu berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

"Beritahu pada mereka bahwa aku memang pasanganmu dan aku bahagia akan hal tersebut,"

Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas momentum kala senja tersebut. Satu dari sekian banyak memori indah yang tertata rapi di sudut ingatannya. Kenangan yang sesekali mendobrak paksa. Memohon keluar untuk memastikan sang tuan tak lupa.

Kenangan tersebut berhasil Baekhyun simpan dengan baik. Terbukti sampai detik ini dia masih ingat betul setiap detail dari keindahan akan sebuah memori. Meski terkadang kenangan itu keluar disaat yang tidak tepat dan memancing sebuah air mata keluar dari persembunyian.

Setetes air menetes membasahi kelopak daisy di tangan. Baekhyun mendongak untuk memastikan keadaan langit senja. Atau justru memastikan bahwa diri tak lepas kendali dan semakin membasahi pipi dengan tangis.

Berusaha menghapus jejak air di pipi, Baekhyun mengusap dengan pelan dan berjalan lurus ke persimpangan. Dahulu tanah ini kosong bukan jalan dengan tiga arah. Dahulu lima meter darinya berdiri warung makan sederhana yang menjadi saksi bisu manisnya kisah mereka berdua. Bukan sebuah bangunan empat lantai yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu fungsinya.

Semua tak lagi sama. Tatanan telah berubah. Yogyakarta semakin sibuk. Bahkan beberapa penduduk kelas menengah ke atas sudah bersikap tak acuh pada pendatang.

Dan Baekhyun takut akan perasaannya sendiri. Apa dia masih sama? Apa jantungnya masih berdetak dua kali untuk alasan yang sama?

Mengangguk untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa semua masih sama. Dia tak berubah. Perasaannya masih sama. Karena seseorang disana tengah menanti dirinya pulang. Alasannya bertahan meski badai pernah menerpa keduanya.

Baekhyun mengambil langkah menyusuri setapak yang mulai lengang karna senja mulai berubah petang. Seiring langkah terdengar, beberapa lampu jalan menyala. Seakan memberi peringatan pada Baekhyun bahwa ini saatnya untuk berteduh mencari tempat singgah semalam.

Satu destinasi terlintas dalam benaknya. Sebuah penginapan milik kenalan menjadi pilihannya menginap. Jajaran kamar sederhana khas desain Yogyakarta. Temaram lampu yang membuat tenang menyapanya saat memasuki lobi utama.

"Monggo, mau pesan kamar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Laras?"

Karyawan dihadapannya menatap heran. Mungkin penasaran dengan tamu yang mengenal pemilik penginapan.

"Katakan padanya, Baekhyun pulang,"

Seakan sadar akan sesuatu, karyawan tersebut bergegas memohon diri untuk berlalu memanggil sang atasan.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling. Penginapan ini semakin maju sejak terakhir dia berkunjung. Beberapa hal di tambahkan untuk menambah kesan mewah dan nyaman. Beberapa hal dipertahankan untuk membuktikan bahwa penginapan ini berkembang tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Baek,"

Suara lembut memanggil namanya. Atensinya tersita oleh sesosok wanita sebaya dengan tinggi setelinga. Wanita itu berdiri anggun dengan batik yang menempel indah pada tubuh semampainya.

"Kau pulang?"

Matanya berkaca dan Baekhyun hampir ikut menangis saat setetes jatuh dari kelopak indahnya. Dia menghargai wanita dihadapannya sama seperti dia menghormati mendiang ibunya.

Baekhyun maju untuk mendekap wanita tersebut. Berusaha menenangkan meski terasa percuma. Karena keduanya tahu, ada luka yang kembali terbuka tiap dua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Ada sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan kembali entah untuk berapa kali.

"Apa yang harus kuucapkan?"

Keduanya telah berada di salah satu kamar penginapan. Atau mungkin bukan. Karena nyatanya kamar ini tidak pernah disewakan pada pengunjung. Sebuah kamar sederhana dengan satu buah ranjang kecil, lemari pakaian disudut kanan, dan satu kamar mandi disudut yang lain.

"Aku pikir tidak ada,"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Laras di sampingnya.

"Sampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada Chanyeol,"

"Pasti,"

Laras menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawa tangan rapuh tersebut pada pangkuan. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun. Matanya kembali berkaca meski sembab tadi masih tersisa.

"Aku tak menyangka tangan ini berhasil mengendalikan berandal itu,"

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum meski matanya kembali berkedut ingin menumpahkan bebannya.

"Tapi tetap saja. Dia sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku punya,"

"Dan pasangan terbaik yang pernah kupunya,"

Satu tetes akhirnya lolos dari pertahanan.

"Tanpa dia, penginapan ini takkan berdiri. Tanpa dia kita takkan sedekat ini. Dan bila bukan dia, mungkin kau takkan pulang ke Yogyakarta ini,"

Baekhyun menggeleng, aliran di pipinya semakin deras.

"Apapun yang dia lakukan, itu hal terbaik yang coba dia berikan. Untukmu, untukku, untuk semua orang,"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Mulutnya bungkam. Hatinya tengah mencoba lupa saat satu memori terlintas cepat.

"Baek, hargai keputusannya. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi belasan tahun telah berlalu,"

Petang memburuk. Langit menghitam dengan cepat. Bulan enggan menampakkan wujudnya. Ratusan bintang berusaha bersembunyi saat raungan Baekhyun terdengar. Tangis pilu itu pecah. Terdengar menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengar. Kenangan terburuk berhasil menyeruak keluar dari kotak hitam.

Laras hanya bisa berdiri diam di balik pintu. Baekhyun menyuruhnya keluar dengan sopan beberapa menit yang lalu. Lalu secepat kedipan mata, tangis itu terdengar. Awalnya perlahan, namun berubah menyayat pada setiap menitnya. Baekhyun berteriak, meraung, memohon pada siapapun untuk mengubur kembali kenangan itu. Beberapa kali menghantam tembok dengan kepalan tangan, mencoba mengalihkannya dengan rasa sakit pada fisik. Tapi semua tak berhasil karena Chanyeol meninggalkan luka tapi tak memberinya penawar.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat jarum pendek berada diantara dua dan tiga, saat senyap menyapa. Hening khas sepertiga malam. Angin berhembus pelan membelai kulit. Alih-alih dingin menyapa, dia justru merasa hangat akan sebuah dekap.

"Baek,"

Baritone membelai indra pendengar. Baekhyun menutup matanya erat. Berusaha merasakan kehadirannya dengan lebih jelas. Pipinya di belai pelan. Sentuhan kecil yang membuatnya tenang.

"Aku disini, tenanglah,"

Napas Baekhyun mulai terdengar tenang berkebalikan dengan mata yang tak henti mengeluarkan bebannya.

"Jangan menangis,"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Terimakasih sudah pulang,"

Hening. Angin tak lagi berhembus. Semua berubah terlalu tenang. Terlalu hampa.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Sebuah kecupan singgah pada kening Baekhyun. Seiring dengan tetes mengalir, kekosongan menerpa. Merebut kehangatan yang sempat Baekhyun rasakan. Baekhyun tak berani membuka mata, takut akan kosong yang mendominasi.

Tangannya meraba meja, mencari _recorder pocket portable_ yang terbuang sepi. Secepat mungkin memasang _earphone_ seakan sekon berlalu dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Jarinya menekan tombol _playback_.

.

Menginjak bulan kelima Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol, membuat pemuda mungil tersebut sadar bahwa Chanyeol memiliki seribu keahlian di bidang musik. Si jangkung itu pernah beberapa kali diminta untuk menjadi penyiar tetap di radio ternama Yogyakarta. Tapi selalu berujung penolakan dan hanya beberapa kali datang untuk menjadi bintang tamu.

Chanyeol juga beberapa kali menciptakan lagu untuk band indie Yogyakarta. Meski karyanya dikenal, namun Chanyeol menolak untuk membawa namanya lebih melambung lagi. Dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dia bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

Bagi Chanyeol, musik adalah bagian dari jiwa. Mengalir deras seiring darah melalui arteri maupun vena. Menjadi candu yang wajib dinikmati. Memberi warna dalam hidupnya yang kadang hampa.

Jadi, malam itu Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke studio kecilnya. Bermaksud mengenalkan lebih dalam akan diri, memberi pengertian tentang sebuah hobi, dan mencoba membuat si mungil itu lebih jatuh lagi.

Studionya sangat biasa. Sangat menggambarkan Chanyeol yang sederhana. Hanya ada beberapa instrumen. Gitar bersandar pada dinding, sejajar dengan letak bass. Drum tertata gagah di bagian pojok kanan. Serta beberapa instrument lain yang Baekhyun sendiri lupa namanya.

Dindingnya bercat abu-abu, lantainya beralas karpet hitam. Terlalu monoton. Membosankan.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap diam tak berkomentar. Takut lisan tak bisa menjaga kata dan berbuah sakit dirasa.

Chanyeol menutup pintu lalu meletakkan sekantong jajanan yang baru dibelinya. Tangannya terulur membawa Baekhyun duduk _lesehan_ di tengah studio. Tersenyum manis saat mendapati si mungil masih saja diam mengamati sekeliling.

"Monoton yah?"

Suara besar Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dari sekeliling. Lelaki tinggi itu tampak kecewa meski coba dia tutup dengan berbagai raut palsunya. Dan Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Tidak kok,"

Chanyeol masih tetap diam memandang Baekhyun.

"Justru tempat ini menggambarkanmu. Sederhana tapi hangat,"

Chanyeol meringis mendengar nada ragu yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Dia tahu betul bukan kata itu yang ingin si mungil itu berikan. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol sangat mengharapkan sebuah pundi uang.

"Aku juga ingin menambah beberapa hal dalam studio ini. Terlalu membosankan bila begini saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, uangku tak sebanyak itu,"

Tubuh jangkungnya merosot perlahan. Sebuah gestur yang sangat jarang Baekhyun temui. Sangat bukan Chanyeol sekali.

"Aku pikir kau bukan seseorang yang seperti itu,"

"Seperti apa?"

"Orang yang terlalu memikirkan akan pundi-pundi uang. Aku mengenal kau yang sederhana. Kau yang apa adanya dan aku suka,"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan ragu yang sangat kentara. Mencoba mencari setitik hal yang dapat meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang dikatakan benar adanya. Dia terlalu takut untuk segera berkata iya. Terlalu takut termakan janji yang hanya ilusi semata.

Namun argumennya menguap bagai embun kala pagi menyapa saat seulas senyum menyapa netra. Bagai wabah yang mudah menular, Chanyeol mendapati diri tengah membalas senyumnya.

Mungkin benar adanya bahwa seperti apapun kondisi diri, Chanyeol akan berakhir sama. Kembali jatuh cinta pada si mungil dihadapannya. Karena entitas dihadapannya punya sejuta pesona meski hanya kedipan mata.

"Mau kuajari memetik gitar?"

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban. Chanyeol bangkit untuk mengambil salah satu gitar yang sedari tadi diam bersandar mengamati kedua insan. Menyerahkan pada Baekhyun yang menerima dengan pelan.

Gestur canggung langsung tersaji begitu gitar berhasil Baekhyun dekap. Matanya berkedip lucu menatap Chanyeol yang hanya duduk diam mengamati.

"Jadi?"

Chanyeol hampir melepas tawa melihat betapa canggung Baekhyun memeluk gitar tersebut. Badan gitar yang terlalu lebar membuat Baekhyun kesusahan menyesuaikan letak.

Chanyeol akhirnya berpindah posisi saat menyadari Baekhyun mulai memasang raut merajuk. Tubuhnya dia posisikan tepat di belakang Baekhyun, membiarkan punggung Baekhyun menempel pada dadanya, memastikan posisinya pas untuk menjangkau gitar yang tengah Baekhyun dekap.

Kedua tangan saling bersinggungan, sesekali Chanyeol memperbaiki letak jari Baekhyun yang sesekali meleset dari letak seharusnya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan betapa halus kulit tangan Baekhyun. Dia baru sadar Baekhyun memiliki jari lentik yang tak seharusnya laki-laki miliki.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit, menit menjelma menjadi jam, dan Chanyeol tak sadar malam semakin petang. Setiap waktu yang dia lalui bersama Baekhyun terasa lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Seulas senyum yang Baekhyun suguhkan terasa bagai kopi hangat di pagi hari yang membuatnya kecanduan. Seuntai tawa yang terdengar bagai melodi terindah yang pernah dia dengar. Dan Chanyeol tersadar akan sebuah fakta.

Baekhyun adalah definisi bahagia untuknya.

Sesederhana itu dan Chanyeol rasa dia akan merasa cukup dalam hidup asal ada Baekhyun di dalamnya.

"Cukup, Chanyeol. Aku tak akan bisa memainkannya,"

Merajuknya Baekhyun adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Tentu saja bukan merajuk dalam artian sesungguhnya. Karena yang saat ini Baekhyun lakukan hanya sebatas membalikkan badan dari yang semula bersandar pada Chanyeol, _meski sejujurnya Baekhyun sendiri tidak rela_ , menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan si jangkung yang tengah menahan tawa dengan jelas.

"Jangan tertawa,"

Lalu gitar berpindah tuan karena Baekhyun sudah tak tahan. Jarinya terasa kebas karena terlalu lama menahan senar. Pahanya pegal setelah berjam-jam menumpu beban gitar. Berlebihan memang, tapi biar saja asal Baekhyun senang.

Chanyeol menerima gitar tersebut dengan sisa tawa yang belum reda. Masih menganggap raut yang Baekhyun tampilkan adalah sebuah hiburan. Karena demi apapun, Baekhyun yang merajuk itu sungguh menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mulai memetik asal senar gitar di pangkuan. Sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memakan beberapa jajanan yang tadi dibawanya. Matanya menelisik pahatan Tuhan yang dirasa terlalu menawan. Sudahkah Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun itu sempurna?

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai mendapatkan iramanya. Petik gitar mulai teratur, tak lagi semrawutan seperti sebelumnya. Melodinya menghanyutkan hingga membuat Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya.

Intro mulai terdengar. Terasa hangat menyentuh jiwa. Namun terasa sakit di detik yang sama. Sayup melodi lagu milik band indie Yogyakarta mulai mengalun, disusul lirik pada bait pertama yang terlantun.

" _Pulang ke kotamu,_

 _Ada setangkup haru dalam rindu,_

 _Masih seperti dulu,_

 _Tiap sudut menyapaku bersahabat,_

 _Penuh selaksa makna,_

 _Terhanyut aku akan nostalgia,_

 _Saat kita sering luangkan waktu,_

 _Nikmati bersama,_

 _Suasana Jogja."_

Baekhyun terpesona. Dia diam tak dapat berkata. Entah karena lirik yang berhasil menyentuh jiwa, atau justru karena lirikan mata yang berhasil membuatnya terpana. Dia bagai gadis yang dirayu pujangga. Tersipu malu untuk mengaku suka.

Hanya sebait tapi berhasil membuat keduanya terdiam. Sadar bahwa sama-sama kembali jatuh. Pada relung hati yang sama.

"Itu apa?"

"Haa?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya memancing heran. Karena sungguh, pertanyaannya terlalu ambigu. Terlalu abu untuk ditangkap maksudnya.

"Barusan. Itu lagumu?"

"Ohh. Bukan, itu lagu Kla Project judulnya Yogyakarta. Ada pada album _Kedua_ ,"

Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan singkat Chanyeol.

"Aku suka,"

"Padaku?"

Baekhyun spontan mendelik. "Bukan. Lagunya, aku suka,"

"Jadi padaku tidak suka?"

Ada nada menggoda didalamnya. Chanyeol diam, tersenyum menanti jawaban. Si mungil di hadapannya terlalu jelas menahan kesal dan rona pada waktu yang sama.

"Tidak,—"

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol kecewa akan sebuah kata yang terlontar dari lisan Baekhyun.

"—aku cinta,"

Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena untuk sekian kalinya Baekhyun kembali mengajaknya menelusuri nirwana. Kembali jatuh dalam pesona seorang pemuda manis pemilik mata sabit yang mempesona.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang diantar pulang dengan selamat dan Chanyeol yang meneruskan langkah ke arah berlawanan dari tempatnya bernaung. Menelusuri jalanan yang lengang untuk mencapai tujuan yang sedari tadi sudah terpikir. Sebuah bangunan dua lantai dengan penerangan yang masih sepenuhnya menyala. Sebuah studio yang jauh lebih baik dari miliknya telah terpampang di depan mata. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Chanyeol mendorong pintu masuk dan yang langsung di sambut sebuah tanya.

"Oh hay, Chan. Ada apa?"

"Rekam lagu,"

"Album pribadi?"

"Bukan, untuk kekasihku,"

Karena hadiah tak selamanya harus mewah. Kadang beberapa untai kata saja sudah cukup untuk sang pujaan. Hadiah bukan dinilai dari seberapa mahal tapi seberapa tulus saat kau membuatnya.

.

Baekhyun merasa lebih baik paginya. Meski sekelebat rasa sepi masih terasa. Namun tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain mencoba bertahan di tengah keraguan untuk menemui sang kekasih hati.

Baekhyun masih belum siap dengan segala resiko yang akan di dapat jika memaksa diri untuk segera bertemu padahal hati belum sepenuhnya siap.

Si mungil itu memutuskan untuk sedikit melepas penat dengan berjalan menelusuri setapak dengan bertelanjang kaki. Sesekali dia membawa diri untuk merasakan basah rumput pada telapak kaki atau merasakan kasar jalanan beraspal. Semua sensasi yang dirasa selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Pagi di Yogyakarta masih sama sejuknya. Beberapa lansia maupun pemuda sibuk berebut udara pagi Yogya yang menenangkan jiwa. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat dua balita saling berkejaran berlawanan arah darinya. Tampak bahagia tanpa memikirkan seperti apa dunia saat mereka menginjak dewasa.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat salah satu dari keduanya jatuh pada permukaan batu yang mungkin saja dapat menyakiti lututnya. Saat dirasa tidak ada satu pun orang dewasa yang mendekat padahal anak tersebut tengah meringis menahan sakit, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menolong anak tersebut.

Dia berlutut mensejajarkan tinggi dengan balita itu dan sebelah tangan terulur menyentuh dahi, mencoba menyingkirkan beberapa helai yang menghalangi pandangan anak tersebut.

"Kau tak apa?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun di jawab ringisan kesakitan. Sedangkan balita yang satunya menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin memanggil orang tuanya.

"Sakit,"

Baekhyun ikut meringis saat tangannya tanpa sengaja menekan lutut balita itu.

"Astaga Ziyu. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh?"

Dari balik punggungnya terdengar seruan orang dewasa yang mendekat. Mungkin orang tua dari si balita. Lalu orang tersebut ikut berlutut di samping Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan eksistensi Baekhyun sedikit pun. Atensinya terlalu tersita akan keadaan balita yang baru Baekhyun ketahui bernama Ziyu tersebut. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun ikut memfokuskan diri pada Ziyu.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu,"

Lelaki di sampingnya akhirnya mengalihkan pandang padanya.

"Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun ikut tersentak saat mendengar teriakan dari lelaki di sampingnya. Baekhyun menengok untuk memeriksa siapa lelaki tersebut dan berujung dirinya ikut berteriak persis seperti yang tadi dia dengar.

"Luhan?!"

Baekhyun tidak heran bila dia bertemu Luhan di tengah kota Yogyakarta. Karena dia sendiri tahu seberapa besar keinginan Luhan untuk menetap di Indonesia. Yang tidak terpikir olehnya adalah saat dia bertemu pasangan hidup Luhan.

Sehun.

Orang yang dulu pernah menyukainya. Orang yang dulu pernah mengaku ingin memiliki hubungan dengannya. Orang yang pernah mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Dan sekarang lelaki itu berdiri dengan gagah di samping Luhan yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang untuk mengobati lutut Ziyu.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Baekhyun. Puluhan tanya di awali _'bagaimana bisa'_ terlintas dalam otak tanpa berani terucap lewat lisan. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya diam, mengamati betapa selaras keduanya dalam merawat dua balita.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun iri.

"Kau ingin sesuatu, Baek? Sarapan mungkin?"

Sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, tangan Luhan sudah lebih dulu membawanya keluar dari kamar dengan teriakan, "Sehun, ganti baju dua anakmu itu,"

Lalu disahuti gerutuan Sehun, "Mereka juga anakmu,"

"Mereka anakku jika sedang baik dan anakmu saat sedang nakal,"

Perdebatan singkat di pagi hari yang sukses membuat Baekhyun merengut iri. Baekhyun juga mau.

Keduanya duduk di meja makan dengan beberapa jenis makanan pembuka hari yang terlihat menggugah selera. Baekhyun mengucap terimakasih saat Luhan memberinya satu porsi. Lalu tangannya terulur mengambil gelas dan menuang air putih ke dalamnya.

"Sehun yang membuatkan sarapan,"

Entah Luhan bermaksud apa dengan menjelaskan hal tersebut, Baekhyun tak tahu.

"Kapan kalian berdua menikah?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Kurang lebih lima tahun setelah kau menolaknya,"

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Dan sejak kapan kalian berdua akur? Seingatku kalian berdua tak pernah berhenti saling mengejek saat kuliah dulu,"

"Itu dulu, Baek. Perasaan orang siapa yang tahu? Masa depan juga tak mungkin sesuai harapan kan?"

Itu Sehun yang datang dengan kedua anaknya. Ziyu yang berada pada gendongan dan satu balita lagi yang berjalan sambil memegang ujung baju Sehun. Satu yang terlintas di benak Baekhyun saat melihatnya, Sehun tampak sempurna untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

Yogyakarta benar-benar tak banyak berubah. Bukti autentik ada dihadapannya. Sosok Sehun yang masih memendam dendam sakitnya penolakan yang disebabkan olehnya. Baekhyun hampir merasa bersalah jika saja dia tak mengingat bahwa Sehun juga penyebab Chanyeol dulu mendiamkannya. Jadi Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan cibiran saat mulut pedas Sehun mulai menyerang.

"Maaf saja, Baek. Mulutku ini gatal jika tidak sinis padamu. Kau tau sendiri seperti apa masa lalu kita,"

"Aku tak suka mendengar kata kita yang kau gunakan untuk merujuk dirimu dan Baekhyun, Hun,"

Sehun bermulut pedas dan Luhan yang pencemburu berat adalah kombinasi yang sangat pas untuk membuat otak Baekhyun ingin meledak.

"Tapi demi apapun, Baek. Dulu aku sangat iri bila melihatmu dengan Chanyeol,"

"Tapi aku jauh lebih iri melihatmu keadaanmu saat ini dengan Sehun,"

Luhan tidak tahu saja, satu kalimat yang barusan dia ucapkan berhasil menggores luka yang Baekhyun coba sembunyikan. Atau justru dia sengaja mengucapkannya. Tapi satu yang Baekhyun tahu mau seberapa pun dia berusaha kuat, terkadang suatu hal terlampau biasa saja mampu mengoyak kembali sang luka.

Baekhyun tertunduk saat sadar bahwa dua orang di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang tak seharusnya dia temui meski dalam suatu kebetulan sekalipun. Sekarang mereka bahagia dan Baekhyun terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Terlalu berkebalikan dengan kondisi dulu saat dia yang tersenyum bahagia dan mereka yang melirik sinis.

Dua orang di hadapannya ini merupakan orang yang mendeklarasikan diri secara tidak langsung sebagai orang yang akan tertawa pertama kali saat Baekhyun merasakan sakit. Mungkin dulu memang salahnya yang membuat dua orang di hadapannya ini berlaku buruk padanya. Tapi tetap saja tidak seharusnya mereka memendam semua begitu lama dan tetap mengingat setiap hal yang Baekhyun lakukan pada mereka.

Baekhyun ingin meminta maaf, ingin sekali memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi keadaan terlalu rumit, sikon tak mendukung dan semua selalu berujung sama. Baekhyun yang membiarkan diri menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka meski secara tidak langsung. Karena mungkin keduanya masih memiliki sedikit rasa iba untuk tidak menunjukkan secara langsung bahwa mereka bahagia melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ingat tidak saat Chanyeol memberimu _compact cassette_? Aku sangat iri saat itu,"

"Ya, aku sangat ingat. Terlalu ingat,"

Pandangannya menerawang, pikirannya kosong, jiwanya mungkin tak lagi di tempat dan justru mengelana entah kemana. Baekhyun tersenyum saat hembus angin pagi menerpa wajahnya. Sejuk yang dirasa agaknya membuat dia sedikit lebih tenang dari yang seharusnya.

Chanyeol pernah melangkah mendekat padanya di tengah gerimis siang hari di kampus. Berjalan menyeberang lapangan yang lumayan luas demi menghampirinya yang berdiam diri di lorong kampus yang lumayan ramai. Baekhyun memandang titik air yang menempel pada kaca di hadapannya. Menghitung setiap aliran yang jatuh dan menganggap hal tersebut lebih menarik dari eksistensi si jangkung yang baru saja sampai disisinya.

Baekhyun baru mengalihkan fokusnya saat Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundaknya. Si jangkung itu hanya tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa. Senyum khasnya yang selalu berhasil memancing Baekhyun untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan di salah satu saku tas. Memegang sisi pipi Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain maju untuk mengusap dahi si jangkung tersebut.

"Bukankah ada koridor? Kenapa berlari di tengah hujan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dalam hati bangga luar biasa dengan perhatian yang di dapat.

"Itu bukan hujan, hanya gerimis dan aku suka saat tetesnya mengenai kulitku,"

"Tapi kau bisa sakit karena rasa sukamu itu,"

"Tidak, selagi rasa suka itu kau,"

Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. Mulut Chanyeol itu terlalu banyak pemanis buatannya. Baekhyun bahkan hampir diabetes dengan hal tersebut. Meski sesekali dia akan membalas ucapan Chanyeol yang manis itu dengan kalimat bernada sinis, tapi tetap tidak menghentikan Chanyeol untuk lebih sering mengeluarkan rayuan manisnya.

"Itu beda konteks,"

Tangan Chanyeol maju untuk mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun yang tembam. Gestur yang sering membuat banyak gadis meleleh tapi justru membuat Baekhyun kesal. Karena Baekhyun bukan seorang gadis dan dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti mainan begini.

Mungkin keduanya tidak sadar atau justru memilih untuk tidak perduli dengan beberapa pandangan mahasiswa lain di lorong tersebut. Beberapa orang mencuri pandang atas tindakan manis yang keduanya lakukan, beberapa yang lain justru terang-terangan memandang dan berdecak iri.

Sehun ada disana menjadi satu diantara beberapa yang memandang iri. Mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil posisi yang saat ini Chanyeol tempati.

Di sudut lain ada Luhan yang mencuri pandang pada Sehun dan melirik sebal pada dua pasang yang tengah mengumbar mesra di lorong. Sungguh Luhan sendiri tak tahu harus sampai mana menahan rasa dan berpura-pura benci pada dia yang disuka.

Gerimis memang terkadang romantis. Baekhyun akui itu saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memegang tangannya dan menampilkan senyum terbaik yang dia punya. Afeksi yang diberikan benar-benar nyata dan sangat mudah untuk dirasa. Sentuhan yang dia terima adalah gambaran dari sebuah kata memuja. Chanyeol selalu memperlakukannya layak sebuah benda berharga.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku berikan padamu,"

Seulas senyum ikut mampir pada wajah Baekhyun. Kadang dia tak habis pikir dengan si jangkung di hadapannya. Chanyeol terlalu baik untuknya yang biasa saja. Chanyeol mungkin bisa saja mengencani sepuluh wanita yang lebih baik darinya. Tapi lelaki itu tak melakukannya dan justru bertahan dengan dirinya yang kadang bertingkah sesukanya.

"Apa itu?"

Lalu sebuah _recorder pocket portable_ mampir menyapa retina dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang setia. Di dalamnya ada sebuah _compact cassette_ yang menanti untuk di putar. Baekhyun menerima dengan raut suka sekaligus bingungnya. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah pujaan hatinya.

Tangan Chanyeol maju untuk memasangkan _earphone_ pada telinga Baekhyun. Lalu membelai mesra tangan Baekhyun yang tengah menggenggam _recorder pocket portable_.Wajah yang semula menunduk, dia alihkan untuk menatap tepat pada retina milik si mungil.

"Mungkin apa yang kuberikan padamu adalah hal biasa yang bisa kau dapat dimana pun. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, aku membuatnya sendiri. Semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah sebuah ketulusan yang coba aku sampaikan. Tidak ada yang kuharapkan selain kau suka,"

Lalu tombol _play_ di tekan oleh Chanyeol. Alunan petikan gitar mulai terdengar. Nadanya membelai indra pendengar dengan sangat indah. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat akan suasana senja yang menenangkan jiwa. Seakan dekap khas angin senja membelai badan dan sebuah kenangan indah melintas di depan mata.

Petik gitar disusul sebuah suara bass khas yang sudah terlampau Baekhyun hafal pemiliknya. Lirik terdengar tidak asing di telinga dan Baekhyun baru sadar ini lagu yang sama yang pernah Chanyeol mainkan untuknya saat di studio beberapa pekan lalu.

Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa haru. Cara Chanyeol membawakan lagu terlalu menyentuh seakan ini hadiah terakhir yang dapat dia beri. Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk menyadari bahwa sebulan lagi sudah seharusnya dia pulang ke negara asal. Korea Selatan.

Setetes air mata akhirnya luruh setelah sekian detik Baekhyun coba tahan. Rasa bersalah menghampiri. Mungkin semua yang dia lalui di Yogyakarta adalah sebuah kenangan singkat yang mampir di hidupnya. Namun hati menolak untuk berkata iya. Dia menginginkan semua yang terjadi di Yogyakarta ini menjadi sesuatu yang akan menemaninya seumur hidup. Dia menginginkan Chanyeol untuk masa depannya.

Chanyeol sadar betul apa yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan. Ini air mata pertama yang Baekhyun tampilkan sejak mereka saling mengenal. Tentu saja hal yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Perpisahan.

Awal Chanyeol hanya menginginkan Baekhyun sebagai teman selayaknya mahasiswa lain di masa kuliahnya. Tapi siapa sangka sebuah rasa tumbuh pada paruh waktu mereka saling mengenal?

Chanyeol mulai memandang Baekhyun dengan cara yang berbeda. Lewat tatap mata kekaguman yang tanpa sadar berubah menjadi suka. Suka yang terus bertahan dan keegoisan menghampiri untuk dapat memiliki. Lalu satu malam yang mereka lewati bersama menjadi saksi bahwa Baekhyun juga memiliki sebuah rasa yang sama dan Chanyeol sungguh bahagia menyadari dia bukan hanya satu-satunya yang memiliki keegoisan untuk dapat memiliki.

Keduanya sadar akan hal yang mereka inginkan adalah sesuatu yang sama. Mereka menginginkan kebersamaan mutlak bukan sesaat. Menjalin hubungan selamanya dan hidup bahagia di hari tua.

Melalui ucapan samar di tengah alunan nada yang masih terdengar, Baekhyun berbisik lirih sambil memandang retina Chanyeol yang mulai memerah.

"Maafkan aku,"

Lalu air mata ikut luruh pada wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng tanda menolak ucapan yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu. Tunggu aku beberapa tahun lagi. Aku akan menyusulmu dan membawamu kembali pada kota ini,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mempercayai apa pun yang tengah Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini. Baekhyun percaya suatu saat si jangkung ini akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang ke kota ini. Karena tanpa Baekhyun sadari, definisi rumah kini sudah berubah. Bukan lagi sebuah bangunan yang memberi kenyamanan tapi seseorang yang dapat dia rindukan dan selalu memintanya untuk cepat pulang.

.

Senja kembali menyapa saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berlalu dari kediaman Luhan dan Sehun. Terlalu banyak cerita yang mereka tukar sehingga Baekhyun tidak sadar waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Luhan awalnya menawarkan untuk menginap tapi Baekhyun menolak dengan cepat. Dia merasa tidak enak hati jika terus-menerus berada di dekat keduanya.

Jadi Baekhyun berlalu setelah meluruskan beberapa hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Meminta maaf akan penolakan yang dulu dia lakukan pada Sehun dan juga menyangkal pemikiran Luhan yang berpikir bahwa Baekhyun merebut Sehun dari dirinya. Sekarang Baekhyun sadar bahwa dua orang yang pernah merasakan sakit yang disebabkan satu orang yang sama dapat berkonspirasi menjadi satu pasang yang tak terpisahkan.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan menyusuri setapak. Kini tak lagi telanjang kaki karena tadi Luhan dengan senang hati memberinya sebuah alas.

Pandangan dia arahkan ke sekitar. Persimpangan ada di depan mata, tepat enam langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Seharusnya lurus untuk kembali ke penginapan tapi Baekhyun mengambil kiri yang dia sendiri tahu itu bukan tempat yang seharusnya dia lalui.

Sebuah jalan lurus yang panjang terpampang. Beberapa bangunan pemerintah berada pada kanan jalan dan beberapa ruko berjejer pada kiri jalan. Tampak biasa saja bagi mereka yang baru pertama melaluinya. Tapi berbeda untuk Baekhyun.

Tempat ini terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan. Semua yang dia lalui disini membekas dan enggan terlupa meski dia sudah berusaha untuk menghiraukannya. Dadanya sesak saat sadar bahwa ini sudah belasan tahun tapi terasa bagai baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Baekhyun meremas dadanya menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menghampiri. Tangisnya mulai pecah saat kilasan peristiwa kembali menyapa ingatannya. Semua yang coba dia lupakan kembali bangkit keluar seperti semalam. Awal hanya sebuah ringisan yang keluar dari lisan Baekhyun. Namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi jerit yang memilukan.

Beberapa orang mulai menghampiri. Bertanya apakah dia baik dan Baekhyun sangat ingin menjawab bahwa dia tidak baik. Dia hancur, dia lebur, dia merasa binasa. Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun menginginkan Sang Pencipta untuk mengambil nyawanya.

Karena sesungguhnya Baekhyun sudah tak kuat dengan semua yang dia rasa sampai detik ini. Dia menginginkan sebuah pertemuan dengan pujaannya. Tapi dia tak tahu, cara apa yang harus dia tempuh.

Tatap mata yang semula khawatir kini berubah menjadi iba. Tangis Baekhyun tidak berhenti meski jam terus berlalu. Jeritannya tak lagi sekeras kali pertama tapi tetap berhasil memancing pendengarnya ikut merasa sakit meski tak tahu alasannya.

Di tengah sakit yang kian mendera, Baekhyun mendengar samar bisik dari sang kekasih menghampiri.

"Baek, bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk jangan kesini?"

Suaranya selirih angin. Tapi Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas seakan dia ada di sampingnya. Lalu telinganya berdengung keras dan kepalanya terasa berat seakan beban satu ton menghampirinya. Setelahnya Baekhyun mati rasa akan semua hal. Dia berubah tuli saat beberapa orang memanggilnya. Dia kebas saat beberapa yang lain mencoba menyentuhnya. Dan dia bisu meski hati sangat berkeinginan memanggil sebuah nama.

"Chanyeol,"

.

Seminggu setelah Chanyeol memberinya hadiah, pemuda itu datang pada kamar asrama saat siang tengah terik-teriknya. Dia membawa sekantong makanan yang tidak biasa dia beli. Chanyeol itu sederhana, tipikal orang yang tidak mau menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tapi siang itu berbeda, dia membelikan Baekhyun sebuah makanan yang lumayan mahal.

Setelah bujuk rayu dan seribu alasan Baekhyun dengar dari mulut Chanyeol, keduanya duduk berhadapan dan menyantap makan siang. Chanyeol menyuapinya beberapa kali dan melakukan beberapa hal yang lain yang seharusnya dapat dia lakukan sendiri. Siang itu, Chanyeol terlalu memanjakannya. Dan itu aneh.

Semua bertambah aneh saat Chanyeol melarangnya untuk keluar malam ini. Apapun alasannya, Baekhyun diminta untuk tetap diam di asrama.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar juga berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda saat dia menjawab setiap larangan yang Chanyeol katakan. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meninggikan suara saat Chanyeol melarangnya datang ke salah satu kawasan ruko. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya di luar kehendak.

Keduanya saling adu argumen. Membela diri dari ucapan lawan. Chanyeol yang tetap pada pendiriannya untuk melarang Baekhyun keluar dan Baekhyun dengan keras kepalanya yang menginginkan alasan di balik setiap larangan yang terlontar.

Argumen itu diakhiri dengan Chanyeol yang menghampiri pintu hendak keluar dan Baekhyun yang berteriak meminta alasan.

"Ada unjuk rasa mahasiswa nanti sore jadi aku mohon kau tetap diam disini,"

Saat itulah Baekhyun sadar satu fakta yang luput dari ingatannya.

"Kau ikut?"

Suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Namun itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk Chanyeol berbalik dan menenangkannya. Karena punggung tegap pemuda itu yang menjauh menjadi jawaban pasti akan semua tanya yang ada pada otak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merupakan mahasiswa politik yang tidak akan diam saja saat dirasa pemerintah tak lagi memihak rakyat. Tentu saja dia akan ikut dalam unjuk rasa kali ini. Baekhyun seharusnya sadar akan hal tersebut sejak awal dan memohon pemuda itu untuk tetap disisinya.

Tapi semua sudah terasa percuma karena saat ini yang tersisa hanya Baekhyun dengan tangis sesenggukan di tengah kamar asrama dengan pintu yang masih tertutup sejak Chanyeol keluar beberapa jam yang lalu. Langit sudah berubah menjadi petang dan Baekhyun masih setia dengan tangisnya.

Setelah bergelut dengan pemikiran yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih membingungkan dari biasanya, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari asrama.

Bermodal tanya pada warga sekitar, Baekhyun akhirnya tahu bahwa mahasiswa tengah melancarkan aksinya pada jalan panjang depan kantor pemerintahan. Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu di butakan akan rasa khawatir pada sang pujaan sampai-sampai dia nekat menerobos beberapa kerumunan orang yang menahannya untuk mendekat ke titik utama unjuk rasa.

Bukannya sampai pada tujuan, Baekhyun justru diseret beberapa anggota PMI saat suasana pada titik utama berubah menjadi ricuh seketika. Panser penyemprotan air dan tembakan gas air mata menjadi pembuka dari kericuhan tersebut. Lalu ratusan petugas keamanan masuk pada titik utama. Selanjutnya bentrokan tak lagi bisa terelakkan. Baku hantam terjadi dimana-mana. Petugas keamanan tak lagi memandang bulu dan selalu melayangkan tinju pada lawan di hadapannya.

Saat satu tembakan terdengar, saat itu juga mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan retina Chanyeol. Pandangan Chanyeol kosong. Entah memandang kemana. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlalu kabur akan air mata yang ada di pelupuk mata. Lalu saat detik dimana retina Chanyeol bertemu dengan netranya, dia dapat melihat Chanyeol bergumam lirih memintanya pergi.

Itu hanya berlangsung sedetik karena detik berikutnya dia sudah terseret oleh anggota PMI yang membawanya menjauh dari titik utama.

Chanyeol masih disana. Masih berdiri tegap mencoba melawan para aparat yang semakin membabi buta. Bukan hanya para pengunjuk rasa yang mereka hantam. Tapi semua orang yang ada pada titik utama unjuk rasa menjadi sasaran amukan. Banyak orang yang tak bersalah menjadi korban.

Chanyeol mencoba melawan saat salah satu aparat menarik bajunya. Baku hantam tak lagi menggunakan tangan. Beberapa senjata tajam ikut andil dalam peperangan di titik utama. Suasana semakin tak terkendali dan tidak ada yang tahu kapan semua ini berakhir.

Baekhyun masih duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu posko PMI. Sampai saat ini suasana di sekitar posko masih aman meski teriakan dari titik utama unjuk rasa terdengar dengan jelas. Beberapa orang tengah sibuk mengobati korban yang berhasil berlari menyelamatkan diri ke posko PMI.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala saat menyaksikan beberapa orang berlarian dikejar aparat keamanan melewati posko PMI. Dia mendengar dengan jelas saat sebuah teriakan menyapa indra pendengar. Salah satu petugas PMI bangkit dari duduknya hendak keluar tapi ditahan oleh petugas lain.

Keadaan tak terlalu aman jika keluar pada saat ini juga. Maka dari itu para petugas PMI memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga keadaan kiranya aman dan mereka akan mengecek lokasi di sekitar.

Sejam kemudian saat dirasa suasana sudah kembali tenang, beberapa petugas keluar dari posko. Baekhyun ikut keluar memohon untuk membantu karena dia sendiri baik-baik saja dan merasa harus membantu atas dasar kemanusiaan. Dalam hati Baekhyun tak henti berdoa memohon keslamatan diri Chanyeol.

Saat berjalan seratus meter dari posko PMI, Baekhyun dan beberapa petugas mendapati seseorang tengah sekarat di tepi jalan. Orang itu tak lagi bisa bicara, tangannya pata menelikung ke belakang, wajahnya tak lagi berbentuk, kakinya hancur sebelah. Darah ada dimana-mana membasahi tubuh korban tersebut.

Korban itu tak dapat dikenali. Siapapun tidak akan tahu identitasnya jika saja Baekhyun tak melihat kilau cincin yang digunakan dan baju yang tampak taka sing di retina.

Saat itu juga jerit Baekhyun terdengar memekakkan telinga. Orang yang beberapa hari lalu berjanji memperjuangkannya, saat ini tengah sekarat di depan mata.

.

Pagi ini menjadi keputusan terakhir Baekhyun untuk menemui sang kekasih. Langkahnya tegap dnegan setelan jas terbaik melekat pada badan. Segenggam daisy kembali menemani dan tak lupa sebuah _recorder pocket portable_ yang setia memutar suara sang kekasih.

Padang rumput hijau terpampang di kedua matanya. Beberapa gunduk tanah menjadi pertanda singgahnya sebuah raga. Baekhyun sudah hafal letak sang kekasih terbaring nyaman dalam kedamaian. Lima baris dari pintu masuk lalu melewati tujuh gunduk tanah tempat orang lain bersemayam.

Sebuah nisan menjadi bukti autentik untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak tengah mengunjungi makam milik orang lain. Baekhyun duduk di samping nisan bertulis nama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak lagi menangis karena air matanya sudah luruh bersama kenangan di hari lalu. Satu hal yang dapat dia lakukan saat mengunjungi sang kekasih adalah mencoba terlihat tegar.

"Chanyeol, aku pulang,"

Dan lirih suara angin yang menyentuh dedaunan menjadi jawaban atas sapanya.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _ **Jadi apa yang kamu rasa setelah membaca ini?**_

 _ **Sakit? Sesak?**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku lebih suka nulis angst dari pada genre lain. Dan ff ini adalah ff pertama yang aku ajukan untuk ikut event nulis chanbaek. Meski gak menang tapi aku seneng karena ternyata banyak yang suka.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku nulis ini hanya untuk satu tujuan yaitu untuk buat pembaca nangis dan ikut ngerasain rasa kehilangan yang mendalam, sampai buat sesak.**_

 _ **Dan semoga berhasil hehe, phay-phay.**_


End file.
